powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryouga Hakura
"Bursting with energy~AbaRed!" "Guys, give me your DinoGuts!" is of the Abarangers. He was an environmental protection investigator from the United States before he was chosen by Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus to become AbaRed and later by the Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus to become . Design He wore red spandex with an Abaranger symbol. He had white trimming on his arms and legs, with a tyrannosaurus themed helmet and a round belt buckle. Biography Abaranger Ryouga Hakua / AbaRed: 22 years old. The optimistic team leader, a certified environmental protection investigator from the United States. Though he's overly confident, he has an extremely good nature and is friendly, warm hearted, and loving; he doesn't hate anyone. He was given guardianship of Mai after his brother and sister-in-law died and does his best to raise her. He eventually gained the power to become AbareMax. In the epilogue, he has returned to the USA, and travels across the country along with Mai. Gokaiger Years later, Ryouga fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ryouga and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Ryouga, alongside Yukito and Ranru (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. AbaRed - Abare Mode= Arsenal *Abare Mode - AbareMax= Arsenal *AbareMax **StyRiser: Can perform Atmosphere Explosion Max Field, Max Dynamite. }} Ranger Key The is Ryouga Hakua's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as AbaRed. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryouga received his key and became AbaRed once more. Trivia *Ryouga's surname come from "Hakuaki" (白亜紀), the term for the Cretaceous Period. *The reason Ryouga's Ranger name is AbaRed and not AbareRed is because "Aba're'" and "'re'd" share the same "re" kana, so it would be rather redundant to use the same kana twice. *Some fans consider AbareMax (for some peculiar reason) as a Sixth Ranger, despite AbareMax being just a power up for Ryouga. *If you count one peculiar situation, Ryouga is the only Red of the ten preceding ones to not appear in Gokaiger. See also *Conner McKnight - Ryouga's Power Rangers counterpart from Dino Thunder Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Abarangers Category:Super Rangers